A Lizard's Tale
by Seasonally
Summary: King Basilisk knows he is second to none. Others may cower before him, but he may have finally met his match. Might as well have some fun while he can. Zhalia centric with some ZXD. One-shot but might expand into multiple one-shots.


**Author's note:** Welcome back to the fandom! To the left you will see both majestic and adorable art pieces created by skilled artists who have left the fandom, and to your right you can get a good view of the numerous video clips and tributes by fantastic video editors. Straight ahead we have a… Wait, it couldn't be! It's seasonally coming out from years worth of hiatus!

Hi Huntik fans it's been too long :) I binged Teen Titans and Code Lyoko (and discovered Miraculous Ladybug) in the past few weeks and was thrown back into my carefree childhood and of course, was reminded of the one show I would always return to. This piece was born from my love for our scaly buddies and from me forgetting most plot points of Huntik so I couldn't write anything that needed many canon details, without lengthy research. I intend for this to be a one-shot but seeing as we have multiple lizard and dragon Titans, I might write more. Let me know what you guys think of this or just review to say hi!

(italics are conversations through Seeker-Titan bonds)

* * *

**Vienna, Austria. Unknown Foundation hillside territory.**

"Do we have to?" Lok groans, gripping his sandwich like it was the last thing he would ever eat.

Dante finished the rest of his hotdog bun with a clean bite and grinned at Lok. "Well, were you planning to eat for the rest of the day?"

"As a matter of fact, yes! That was a really good idea!" the blond exclaimed. He chewed on his sandwich while shooting Sophie puppy eyes.

Despite catching his mournful look, as well as Cherit's whine, Sophie hastily cleared the remaining plates and cups. "Oh no you don't! We're training with our Titans next, aren't we Dante?"

"Yep. Now that we're warmed up after combat training and energised from lunch, I think working with our Titans would be good."

Other than a couple of comments and the occasional snide remark just to bug Sophie, Zhalia had been quiet throughout the whole picnic. Although it had already been a few days since the victory over the Organization at Basilisk House, the exchange had thoroughly drained her, leaving her more sluggish than usual. She groaned when Dante had the brilliant idea of taking the whole team out for a training session on secluded Foundation grounds, but upon stepping foot onto the clean green plains, she realised the fresh air was just what she needed. Gentle green slopes of faraway hills flanked by verdant pastures dotted with white and yellow flowers, cliffs lined with shrubbery, giving way to the waves crashing melodically; it made the perfect backdrop for a picnic. She had to take training slow, but it was hard to stay grumpy at Dante's idea when she was surrounded by beautiful views. But now that it was time for Titan training, she could face the issue that had been on her mind for the past few days.

"Who will you be summoning, Zhalia?" Dante asked softly, well aware that she hadn't spoken much, but understanding that the latest battle had taken its toll. Everyone else was looking at her expectantly, and she realised she had missed out on some bits of the conversation while zoning out.

"I think I'll bring King Basilisk out."

"Oh," was Sophie's surprised response. "Guess we'll give you some space then."

The fear in the kids' eyes was evident, and Zhalia internally gave a sigh of relief. The mornings combat training already hit her quota for human interaction for the day, and she would really prefer to keep her new Titan (and the struggle with it that she was expecting) away from others.

"Actually, I was thinking of training with Calliban by myself first. I'll brief you guys and we can meet up later," Dante replied. All in agreement, they packed up the rest of the picnic food and materials.

* * *

Once she found a spot that was spacious enough, Zhalia thrust her amulet in front of her. "Come out, King Basilisk!"

Roars and stomping filled the air as a huge, scaled body encased with purple aura slithered before her. Wings outstretched and body tensed, King Basilisk whipped his tail from side to side as he scanned his surroundings.

_Where is the enemy?_ He peered at Zhalia, almost accusingly.

_There's no enemy, I just wanted to train with you,_ Zhalia replied calmly, arms folded.

King Basilisk scoffed, _All who cross me shall end up petrified for eternity. There is no need to practice. Did you not see the feeble fools who ran from the mere sight of me?_

_Look, we chased the Organization away once but we won't always win so easily._

_You doubt my power? _He hissed.

_No._ Zhalia rolled her eyes. _But we can't just petrify everyone, you need to recharge, don't you? Plus, what if you hit allies?_

_I have no allies._

_I am._

_You are just another who will do my beckoning._

_I'm your Seeker!_ Zhalia flared.

_You do not speak to me like that,_ King Basilisk snarled. _You are one of many who have tried to control me and I will tell you this once: I listen to no one. I can make judgement for myself. I am not _King_ Basilisk for no reason._

_Well you'll be compelled to listen to me on the battlefield anyway. Won't be so tough then, huh? _Zhalia flicked her hand dismissively.

A roar ripped through the serpent's throat._ Are you talking back to me? _He bent down such that he was face to face with the Seeker. _I may not be a Legendary Titan but you will need to prove yourself to be worthy of my power. And let me tell you, dear, few have succeeded._

_Get your stinking breath out of my face,_ Zhalia retorted_. And calm your ass down. You chose to bond with me._

_I only went along with it because I sensed… something within you. You are capable of great sin. But you're vulnerable, delicate. You want power, but you can't handle it. Are you even aware of that?_

_What? I'm not-_

"Hey, you doing alright?" Dante asked cheerfully as he jogged over from his training spot and stopped close to King Basilisk. Like during combat training, he had his shirt off. A choice Zhalia greatly approved of.

"Yeah, of course," Zhalia shouted back, tucking her hair behind her ear. With the distance, she knew it was hard to see where the other was looking exactly; the perfect opportunity to ogle all she wanted. "How are the kids?"

Not caring for their conversation, King Basilisk was acutely aware of the commanding, powerful aura this man had. Bellicose but curious, King Basilisk shifted to face Dante, observing the auburn just as he was eyeing him mid-sentence. The Titan lowered his head so that he was eye to eye with Dante, a growl starting. Surely he could send this Seeker running?

But he is calm, the humongous titan notices. Not a whiff of fear or a little shudder. He's raising an eyebrow at him, even.

_Preposterous! I am ruler of the meek, lord of darkness, bringer of terror! All should bow down to me, much less this puny mortal. I can even hear your heart race._ He narrowed his eyes, certain he could sense a quickening heartbeat and tension in the air.

But he could not have sensed them so clearly if it was simply through his physical senses; it was a mental bond that was ringing his senses. He drew back sharply. _That is not you._

Instead, he turned to his left, glancing back at Zhalia. _You?_

_What?_ Zhalia tilted her head, unaware of King Basilisk's keen senses, on top of the intensity of their bond.

He resisted the urge to chortle as he turned back to Dante. Relaxing his shoulders, he gave the seeker a casual look. With a teasing tone unlike the fury he was about to unleash earlier, he commented to Zhalia, through their bond, _He does look good with his shirt off._

For all the training and composure Zhalia had, she couldn't help gasping. Confused and shocked, she could barely believe that the Titan she was caught in a power struggle with just moments ago was poking fun at her.

On the bright side, no one could hear their conversation, so she didn't have to worry about Dante hearing this. But King Basilisk had other plans.

He sat down quietly. Spikes turned out to prevent harm done, he swung his tail towards Dante, looking away idly as he did so. A murky green mass came flying towards the Seeker, who reflexively raised an arm in defense but couldn't react in time before it slammed into his side.

"No!" Zhalia exclaimed as she jolted forward.

Of course, King Basilisk didn't _intend_ to attack, no. Because a little push with his tail was all he needed to shove Dante into Zhalia and create a pile of confused Seekers.

The two met halfway with a mix of grunts and yelps, tangled awkwardly. Having Dante pressed against her far too close for comfort, most of his body being squashed on top of her, Zhalia struggled to push him away. But the older seeker was far heavier than expected, and him being half dazed was not helping.

"Get off me!" Zhalia hissed.

Dante came to his senses at the sound of her indignance. "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he pulled his arms out from under her. Unfortunately, the excessive body contact was unavoidable and Zhalia tried very hard to bite back a furious, mortified retort.

All this while, King Basilisk _chuckled _at the sight of them and the embarrassment and shock Zhalia was practically radiating. She hissed through their mental bond, _You-how dare you?_

King Basilisk did not respond, basking in the satisfaction of unsettling the ones who had barely flinched at this raw power.

Zhalia tried to squeeze her arms out from between them, having no choice but to touch his bare chest while doing so, praying hard that she wasn't blushing (or showing any signs of enjoyment, really). After multiple disgruntled squawks and much uncomfortable almost-groping, they managed to hastily detangle themselves.

Ever the gentleman, Dante apologised, "I'm really sorry, I should have watched where I was standing-"

"Alright, alright. Forget it. Just head back," Zhalia murmured, not meeting his eyes as she pretended to dust herself off.

He stayed standing silently, unsure if he should be saying anything else to ease the tension. But knowing her, he just needed to give her space. "Okay. See you when you're done training then."

This time, he made sure to go around the lizard Titan, leaving a large radius and eyeing it carefully until he was a safe distance away. King Basilisk casually met Dante's gaze and flicked his tongue happily when he finally left.

At the sound of the footsteps fading, Zhalia whipped her head up, fists clenched at her sides and a low, quiet growl emanating from her throat as she glared at the Titan.

King Basilisk's eyes glinted with mischief, his jaws twisting in what most would call a snarl, but in actuality (and to Zhalia), was a smirk.

_You are a peculiar one._

_And you are a very terrible lizard._

_Thank you, I try my best._

Zhalia stared hard at the Titan, who was sitting very comfortably, smiling with his tail curled around him. _You do not do that again, am I clear?_

The smile was wiped off in a second. _You do not command me. You may have my amulet but not me._

The Seeker did not back down. _If you can follow my commands in battle you now follow me._

King Basilisk was ready to stand up, raring for a fight as always. But he hesitated, sensing the sting through their bond. _This is not about me._

Zhalia's mouth dropped open. "You- Ugh!"

_I will enjoy your exaggerated responses to this man very much._

_Then I hope you enjoyed that because it won't happen again._ Zhalia scoffed, folding her arms.

King Basilisk lowered his head to peer at the defiant blue haired woman staring at him angrily. _You really are peculiar, young one. Much potential… but just as much restraint. This man is part of that restraint. I hope I chose well._

As she stared into the dark red void in his eyes, she realised; as much as a Seeker tries to break that first contact barrier, or overpower a Titan, or offer a friendly hand to a Titan when attempting to bond, it is useless if the Titan does not choose the Seeker.

But Zhalia Moon bows to no one, not even the king of kings.

_I don't have to prove anything to you._

The reptile Titan turned round properly to sit facing her with a small satisfied smile. _Indeed_, was his simple reply.

Maybe he was entertained by his own antics thus far, or maybe he just liked what he saw; King Basilisk seemed to have cooled off from their previous tussle. Zhalia unfolded her arms and rolled her eyes. _If you're done playing games with me, could we start training? _She asked firmly as she motioned to the open field that stretched before them.

_Hmm, I did want to go another round after those measly humans scuttled away once they saw me._

_Speaking of which, I was actually hoping you could try out your Stone Gaze again on something._

_I could petrify that guy._

_You wouldn't dare._

_Perhaps._

* * *

He attacc

He attacc

But also

He tease Zhalia bacc

Okay this turned out longer than expected but imma make this quick:

-Criticism is always welcome! Do let me know how I can improve my writing!

-A basilisk is said to be a king of serpents, so King Basilisk is kinda a king of kings.

-ayyyy the ending


End file.
